


early morning smokes

by grumpipliers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, smoking //
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpipliers/pseuds/grumpipliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cigarette addiction may not be the hardest to kick, but when it's almost all you got, it might be a bit more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning smokes

**Author's Note:**

> my summary is awful but im creature gta au trash so !

the cool early mornings of los santos were the best times for jordan to sneak of of the balcony door of his and stef’s own apartment and light up. stefani was always fast asleep and he could duck out from around her to get his first cigarette of the day in. 

he had grown accustomed to waking around 4 in the morning, pulling himself up from the bed, and pushing himself out onto the clean balcony where he could be found lighting up everyday ever so early. so, naturally, that morning he did the same. he gently peeled himself from the sleeping body he had coiled himself around within the night, found his carton in the darkness, and stepped out into the refreshing breeze. but that morning, he did something dumb. he forgot his lighter.

he patted down his own boxers for a light, all to no avail. suddenly he heard the door behind him open, a cigarette still held numbly between his teeth. jordan didn’t turn his messy-haired head to the noise, but he sighed through his nose. he didn’t want her to find out. he really didn’t want her to see this.

`jordan.. ` a tired voice called with a sloppy rub of her own eyes. she had always hated getting up early.

`yeah ?`

`what are you doing ?` the woman closed the door gently behind her, her eyebrows knitted with worry and confusion and lack of sleep.

`nothing. just... just go back-` an elbow rested on the railing of the balcony, while a scarred hand rubbed a pained forehead, `back inside, please.`

`jordan, are you okay ?` stefani extended her hand to touch his shoulder, but quickly retracted it. she didn’t know if he wanted to be touched at this point.

`i’m fine, i’m fine. just go inside, stef... i’ll be in a second.`

`fine,` the words were quiet and mumbled by the noise of opening the door and walking back inside. stefani shut out the city noise and sighed, her back turned towards the door. she was still processing the confusing and rushed turn of events as she went back to the bedroom to sit on the corner of the bed. but as she entered the room, she saw something shiny on jordan’s nightstand. normally, they both keep their nightstands clean- save for an occasional glass of water or something similar- so whatever was resting on it, was certainly out of place. stef shuffled through the room, b-lining right for the table. 

upon arrival at the other’s space, tired and somewhat clouded eyes looked over the gleaming object. short fingers picked at the object, rolling it between an index and a thumb. that must have been what he was looking for.

slipping back onto the patio, stef’s voice was quiet once more, `looking for this ?` her open fist was outstretched, a silver zippo, engraved with a large ‘k’, square in the middle of her palm.

taking a short peek over his shoulder, jordan huffed and snatched the lighter up, `thanks.`

then came the sound of the lighter flicking and starting a burn on the white end of the stick. bringing a deep breathe in and exhaling as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, jordan tried to avoid the eyes of his significant other.

`i didn’t want you to see this, stef,` he repeated the motion once. twice. three times, `i’m sorry.`

but he didn’t mean that. he wasn’t sorry for his smoking. 

he was just sorry that she saw it.

and to those words, stefani didn’t reply. all she did was slowly slink her arms around jordan’s stomach, holding tight to him while he continued his repetitious motion.

he’d be the first to admit he was shocked by her actions. he thought that he would get the silent treatment or a lot of yelling, not physical reassurance.

`i care about you, you know,` she squeezed him slightly tighter as she spoke, `you should too.`

she gently reached around to his hand, his fingers clasped on either side of the cigarette. stefani slowly began to move her hand down with his own, stubbing out the light on the metallic railing. 

and in response to those actions, jordan would try to be mad. he would try to get pissed off and treat her coldly. he would try, but not succeed. he couldn’t get mad at her because all she was doing was caring.

jordan slowly shifted himself to face her, bending down to gently peck her forehead. his eyes were heavy, but he managed a half smile aimed at her.

`stef, i don’t know how long i can keep it off...`

`just... just try, okay ?`

`... i’ll try.`


End file.
